Discovery of Hyrule
by Boltstriker
Summary: After The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword's ending, Zelda has a change of heart and awakens Fi from her slumber within the Master Sword. Soon, the heroes discover a huge field under Skyloft and various temples dotted around the land. Thereafter, they will discover the mysteries of the Surface and create a new kingdom. DISCLAIMER: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA IS NOT MY INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY


Fi's Return

During the era of Hylia, a young man named Ghirahim lived near her temple in the Faron Woods. He was taken with a young woman named Fi, and they had started a relationship. However, Hylia had devised her plan to defeat Demise, the lord of evil, once and for all. With the help of her first hero, Link, who also happened to be Ghirahim's best friend, Hylia fought back Demise and transformed him into the deformed beast known as The Imprisoned and sealed him under the Sealing Spike. Hylia was left gravely injured, and in the Temple of Hylia, Fi was turned into the spirit of the Master Sword, taking away all human emotions and thought processes, so that she could help Hylia return to full power. Hylia then passed away, to be reincarnated as Zelda. Ghirahim was left heartbroken, and lashed out against the people of the surface, but Hylia's essence responded to this, raising the land near her temple up to the sky, leaving a large hole in the ground sealing The Imprisoned. As Ghirahim sat at the bottom of the Sealed Grounds, the spirit of Demise spoke to him, coercing him into fighting on his side to combat Hylia. Ghirahim gladly accepted, and became the spirit of Demise's sword, living the rest of his existence as Demise's henchman. That is, until the second hero, Link's reincarnation, came with the Master Sword and destroyed Demise for good. Ghirahim thought he would be able to see Fi again, but he never did, and he lay maimed in the past, wondering why he ever deviated from the side of good.

"Link! I can't leave her! I just can't!"

Zelda's wails were unbearable, as she had been crying the entire ride from the Sealed Temple to Skyloft. She could not bear to leave Fi trapped inside the Master Sword forever, and she jumped off her Loftwing at once. Link promptly jumped after her, as he was not going to let her die from falling, and caught her while dangling from his Sailcloth.

Zelda ran inside the Sealed Temple, which had previously been occupied by Impa, and ran to the Master Sword. She began a ritual, and at the end, a vaguely familiar girl appeared in front of the sword. Link had never seen this girl before, but she bore a striking resemblance to Fi. In fact, she was Fi.

"Fi!" Zelda cried, embracing the girl in a passionate hug.

"My lady, it feels so freeing to be human once again," Fi said happily.

Fi wore blue and purple shawls, a blouse of the same colors, and stockings with the same pattern as spirit-Fi's legs had.

"Link!" Fi cried as she saw the green-clad hero. "Link, I can talk to you now as a person!"

Link nodded excitedly. He never talked much, and he only spoke when the situation needed it. He mostly communicated through hand gestures and grunts.

"My lady, is there a way I can see my love? Please," Fi pleaded.

Link was puzzled; he had no idea Fi had a love life. However, Zelda looked positively sick, with a mixture of guilt and sorrow washing over her.

"Fi, I'm so sorry, but – but, he's gone," Zelda said sadly.

"No, he can't be gone. I will not rest until I see Ghirahim once more."

 _Ghirahim?_ Link wondered how Fi could ever love Ghirahim, considering he was evil, sadistic, and probably homosexual. But Fi was fuming, and Link could see that she wasn't kidding about Ghirahim.

"You're a goddess, my lady. Surely you can bring him back," protested Fi, but Zelda only shook her head.

"Fi, it's too dangerous. Do you know why Ghirahim is the way he is?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe I should be the one to explain," said a raspy voice.

The Gate of Time had opened once more, and the crumpled figure of Ghirahim stood in the gateway. He was still onyx black, and his skin was still rock-hard. However, where a glowing diamond used to be, there was a gaping hole, and cracks were leaking over his body.

Link drew his new sword at once – he was not trusting Ghirahim to come in peace – but Ghirahim held up his hands in surrender.

"Fi," he rasped, "My love."

Fi ran to him and propped him up, but she was appalled at his appearance. She had seen him in this form once before, but the looming threat of Demise was more important then.

"Fi, please . . . let me explain."

"Let you explain that you're a murderous traitor?" Zelda shrieked, but Fi glared intensely at her, and she regained her poise.

"I was angry," Ghirahim said, "that Hylia would trap you as a sword spirit forever. I was heartbroken, and our relationship was just growing. Demise told me that we could bring you back, and that I could get back at Hylia, but he lied. I still love you."

"You attacked this temple! YOU HELPED BRING DEMISE BACK, EVEN AFTER WE KILLED HIM!" Zelda yelled, and a few birds perched on the Tree of Life fluttered away.

"Please, Hylia, I've changed. Please, please turn me back."

"Link, we'll leave this to you. You fought him, you decide his fate," Zelda said with finality.

Link pondered for a moment, but then spoke his mind.

"If Ghirahim has truly changed, then I say we trust him."

Zelda had clearly not been hoping for this answer, and she glared at Link angrily.

"Very well," she said after a minute. She started the same ritual as for Fi and Ghirahim began to transform. His black skin faded into pale white skin, the diamond pattern reduced to scars. He looked like a normal Hylian, but his consciousness was fading. He passed out.

Fi took Ghirahim's limp body and loaded him onto Link's Loftwing, and Zelda and Fi rode on the former's bird. As they ascended through the clouds, an enormous clearing between Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert came into view momentarily, and Link knew that it was something worth exploring. All of the Surface could be united under one rule, the rule of Hylia, the Hy-rule, if you would.


End file.
